


We're New York City

by repwarrior



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Biohazard | Resident Evil References, Brooklyn, Central Park, Clubbing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Game: Biohazard | Resident Evil 0, Movie: Resident Evil: Vendetta, New York, New York City, Post-Game: Resident Evil 0, Post-Resident Evil: Vendetta, Secret Relationship, Valentine's Day, it takes place almost 20 years after zero, surprise rebecca and billy kept in touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repwarrior/pseuds/repwarrior
Summary: Unbeknownst to anyone else, Billy and Rebecca kept in touch after the fateful events that transpired on July 23rd, 1998.
Relationships: Rebecca Chambers/Billy Coen
Kudos: 6





	We're New York City

**Author's Note:**

> After playing Zero (such an underrated entry!) I felt the need to write a Billybecca fanfic. Really happy with how this turned out. Enjoy! :)

Kaleidoscopic hues cast by the disco ball inundated everything. The party-goers learned to let go of inhibitions as they fired up the floor in an awe-inspiring tango with their partners. Bodily incandescence made the room suffocating yet it only energized their lust. Solicited as ever, the bartender poured opal-tinged cocktails at a steady pace. Cigar smoke wobbled in a private corner from a few select suits. Pop-rock anthems diffused into magnetic beats as the nightfall slipped away. At the center of the rave were two people who seemed close but somehow, they appeared to be dancing with their hands tied.

Her eyes alike to clover blooming in the fields shone in the light. His long, slicked-back hair waved with every risqué move. Fervent thrills traversed both as their heartbeats vibrated against their chests. Their coordinated rhythm provided a sense of escapism from any lingering ideas they might’ve had. To switch things up his hands coyly slid down to her hips. Grinding on him, she could feel his denim jeans struggling to contain his excitement. She captured a glimpse of his devilish grin, to which she playfully rolled her eyes.

‘Hey, I think I could use some fresh air!’ she half-shouted to make herself heard amidst the commotion.

‘Right behind you princess,’ his raspy voice broke through.

As they paced outside they inhaled the crisp wind that flew through the veins of the neighborhood. Echoes of the music still boomed in their eardrums and the agitated honks caused by drivers didn’t exactly help. She put her head on his shoulder and watched the cars dash by. A lamppost twinkled above, their guide on that empty sidewalk. Glassy powder dwindled all over their coats. The holiday cheer was long gone in those desolate streets, with the demise of winter approaching fast. The season had brought forth a new wave of snowfall to sing its last hurrah. It was rushing to laminate every man-made creation in the perimeter, from highrises to the Brooklyn Bridge whose length became glazed.

The _princess_ looked around. Noticing all the taxis, she came up with something on the spot.

‘Billy, I’ve got an idea.’

‘Yeah? What you got in mind Rebecca?’ he asked in a spirited tone as if allured by every word she spoke.

‘We’ve been here for a couple weeks now and we still haven’t made the time to visit Central Park together... like the good old times,’ she winked; ‘What do you say?’ her pleading look tried its best to convince.

Billy nodded approvingly, making Rebecca smirk. She took a step forward to do her signature OK gesture in order to grab a taxi driver’s attention.

***

The vehicle steered over the asphalt as the main island was reached. Iconic skyscrapers soared before them. Their artificial glint was almost blinding – or perhaps, it was their promise of the dying American dream painted in crushed hopes, which felt so deeply imbued in New York’s pulse. Passing by the heart of the city they couldn’t abstain from admiring the cascade of neon that drenched every superstructure. Billboards and tall film posters flashed with pride over the reflection of their faces. Once they drove past a roundabout, they arrived at the gates that stood between them and the last slice of nature to withstand urbanization. Humongous arbors observed the intruders like vultures as the two infiltrated the park.

Office towers that spanned dozens of floors in altitude surrounded the verdant lung. The ocassional shadow of a workaholic staying overtime could be seen at the blanched windows, staring at the park and for all one knew, craving a taste of real freedom. Despite a sudden drop in temperature, a multitude of visitors still dared to stroll the serpentine alleyways. Holding hands, chit chatting, devouring a hot pretzel, or battling an existential crisis – inhabitants of the city that never slept certainly lived up to its capitalistic name. Every stranger that crossed by the couple had a story… just like them. They studied each other briefly as they got lost in that wonderland.

Not before long, they found themselves atop an arched overpass. Underneath was a lake caught in the grasps of frost. Overwhelming familiarity deluged them when they recognized the environs. Billy stole another indigo glance at his lover.

‘I remember the first time we went here. Must’ve been what, fifteen years ago?’

‘Thirteen to be exact,’ she replied with a smile and sighed, seemingly just then realizing the passage of time.

It dawned on him as well.

‘Can you believe it’s been almost two whole decades since we first met?’ Rebecca asked.

‘We had one hell of a first date,’ Billy gave her a smug look.

‘Exterminating BOWs and uncovering the truth behind a pharmaceutical giant? I couldn’t have asked for more,’ she snarkily added.

Their sarcasm radiated in the crescent moon.

Silently skimming through the events which marked that cruel summer, Rebecca saw flashes of their initial encounter. She could visualize those corridors crawling with the undead and infected slime that oozed across the walls, the flickering bulbs that raised chills with every footstep taken, and the undulating motion of the train wagons which sickened her to her very core. Right when her faith well-nigh imploded, a figure lumbered toward her like a firefly in the pitch-black uncertainty that had become her life. Although she never admitted it, she could discern the fear that was ablaze behind his shield. Yet as they emerged out of the darkened woods with daylight on the horizon, that fear sank into nothingness.

She then began to reminisce on the closing minutes of their ‘‘first date’’, when they were an unspoken thought away from departing forever.

There they were, collapsed on the cliff’s edge to rest. While quietly looking down at the yards of forest that lay ahead, their young souls contemplated on what the future held after eloping that madhouse. The July sun was charring to signal what would be noted the beginning of the end. In the near distance the infamous mansion arose in shades of grey – unbeknownst to the rookie at that time, death was slashing through its interiors. But ignorance was bliss. Turning around at the last second she ran up to him. She reached in her pocket to reveal a crumbled up piece of paper. Billy opened it. On it a phone number was written.

Awoken by the breeze that grazed her dollface, she let the string of memories morph into a blur.

‘You know… I’m so glad you called back,’ she murmured all of a sudden.

‘I’m really glad too,’ he didn’t hesitate to respond; ‘And I mean of course, after the news about Raccoon broke out, I needed to know that you were safe,’ he confessed entwining his fingers with hers in a delicate grip.

‘Come to think of it though, it’s nothing short of a miracle that we’ve managed to keep this – us – hidden for so long,’ Rebecca remarked facing the veiled aspect of their relationship.

‘I would say it’s rather poetic.’

‘Can’t disagree on that. Remember when I told you about Olivia? How she asked me if I had a secret boyfriend in front of all the students? That was awkward, but hey… she was onto something,’ she ended on a soft laugh.

‘She was indeed,’ Billy came in for a smooch.

The concrete jungle encompassing them ceased to exist. Only the electrifying avalanche that was the touch of their lips mattered. She caressed his sable hair strands as his tongue went deeper. Letting out a hitched moan, Billy stopped to read her face. The passion that their racing hearts and minds experienced the very first night they became intimate still glistened inside, all those years later. Despite receiving the task of combating the hardships of an earth riddled with human disease, they knew the peace that only came when two people understood each other. That was enough to keep them going.

‘Wanna head back to our place?’ Rebecca inquired.

‘You don’t have to ask twice.’

***

The roaring heights of Midtown surmounted in front of them. Down below, 5th Avenue extended up to the island boundaries. It sparkled from what striked as being a sea of amber gems which propelled past their residential building. Fending them against the neverending blizzard, the rooftop overhang had become crystalized. Plants bereft of life decorated the fence that enclaved their roof garden. That was their temporary palace, ruptured from the world and its evergreen absurdity.

‘Renting this place back when they had me stay in NY to conduct more studies on the A-Virus was an inspired choice on my part,’ she claimed.

Their conversation paused for a moment.

‘I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there to help you,’ her partner whispered, being reminded of the tragedy that nearly shattered their snowglobe.

‘Billy… you couldn’t have risked it and we both know that. Besides with Chris and Leon there on the team I knew it’d be okay. Ah, those dorks,’ she snickered; ‘And please, you know firsthand that I fought some of those monstrosities myself back in the day. Handling a fragile man who wanted revenge would’ve been nothing new if I hadn’t been under the influence of a virus.’

They erupted in a faint chuckle and embraced tightly, solace and warmth engulfing both.

‘Cliché question I know, but… I’ve been thinking. With us always being on the road… where do you think is home?’ Rebecca abruptly quizzed him.

Billy halted. Then, seeing Rebecca there in his arms, he found a definitive answer.

‘Wherever we are together princess,’ he gently said; ‘And all the places we’ve been, they wouldn’t hold any importance if you weren’t there, you know… You are New York to me.’

Rebecca’s eyes gleamed with utopia.

‘We’re New York City,’ she concluded.


End file.
